


志趣相投 Simpatico

by wheniseeyou



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheniseeyou/pseuds/wheniseeyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>小队长与最新加入的X战警队员被困在了模拟室里，结果意外地交了个心（没有出现钢爪和激光束）。</p><p>一个应梗，“若同困一室，会发生些什么？”</p>
            </blockquote>





	志趣相投 Simpatico

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Simpatico](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617488) by [menel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/menel/pseuds/menel). 



> Thank menel for allowing me to translate this fic into Chinese. You are amazing！  
> 感谢棒棒的原作者允许我把这篇文翻成中文！

巨大的撞击声在他身边爆发，接着传来一股烧焦电路的味道。Scott Summers转过头，手指搭在护目镜的触发器上，视线与瞄准线精准重合。然而浓重的烟雾使他连周围的景物都看不真切，想要瞄准更难上加难，何况，盲目开火只能暴露他的位置。他静静等了一阵，然后循着越来越近的脚步声猛然扭过头去。浓烟逐渐散去，身上稍微沾了点儿泥污的金刚狼走了出来，手里夹着刚点的雪茄。

 

“我看今天就到这儿吧。”Logan跟他说，语气得意的过头儿。

 

Scott仔细观察了一下Logan的姿态：漫不经心地叼着他的烟，浑身带着股满不在乎的冷淡。Scott费了老大力气才没让自己恼火地翻过白眼去。倒不是说Logan能看见他护目镜后面的情况，只是，反正那人毫无疑问能从他紧绷的身体感觉到从中散发的滚滚怒气。

 

“我来决定何时收工。”Scott生硬地说道。他真烦自己声音里掺进的几丝暴躁。“这是围城情景训练，”他换上那副训导的腔调，“你不能就这么从边线突破出来，这会危及我们的队伍。”

 

“哪有队伍，Cyke？只有你和我。”

 

“那也是队伍。”Scott耐心地回答。“这就是我们来这儿的目的，提高团队协调性。如果我们不能预知彼此的行动，不了解彼此的想法，在战场上就不能有效地配合。”

 

他故意省去了“听从命令”的部分没说。那已经成了他们两个翻得没完没了的旧账，且无疑还将在可预见的未来无数次重现。 _一步步来_ ，Scott这样提醒自己。跟金刚狼打交道就像面对一个小孩，一个全世界脾气最大的死小孩，但说到底，是个小孩。即使Logan早已充分展现过他多年的军队经历所带来的成效，更别提他曾经或许从给他做实验的那些人那里听了多少指令。这很容易就能解释Logan的反叛。金刚狼受够服从命令那一套了。教授总相信，Logan最终会理解这一切，成为他们队伍中宝贵的一员。Scott并不理解这其中的原因，不过这位X战警的队长始终信任着Charles Xavier，他无法怀疑他。若教授想给Logan机会，那么Scott就尽全力把他拉入队伍，无论这个过程多让他痛苦烦躁。Jean老说他有着圣人般的耐心。

 

“预知彼此的行动？”Logan带着几分怀疑地重复了一遍。“那这么说吧，为什么在可以攻击的时候，却非要防守？”

 

“因为这是围城情景训练。”Scott又说了一次，他的耐性转为了无奈。“该攻击再攻击，该防守就防守。”

 

“你得跳出思维定式。”Logan边反驳边朝Scott挥着他的雪茄。

 

“这儿不能抽烟。”烦人的烟气让Scott皱起了鼻子。他知道自己不应被Logan的挑衅激怒，可问题是，有人质疑他的战略技术，虽说他不愿承认，但这很伤人。再说，Logan完全没抓住重点。“而且你到底怎么把烟藏在制服里的？咱们又没有后兜。”

 

他可能不该问这个问题。Logan的回应就是颇带暗示意味地斜睨一眼，从头到脚打量了他一番，让Scott多少有点儿尴尬。在Logan来这里以前，他从没注意过他们的制服有多么合身。他眼中关注的一直是它们的功能性与实用性，这是这些服装的设计初衷，它们也很好地完成着自己的使命。但Logan让他强烈地意识到，实际上，他穿着黑色紧身皮衣，再加上他又时不时逮到那人会公然盯着他看，这难免使他觉得，金刚狼可能对皮革有嗜好。这倒不算多惊讶，只是整个情况本身太令人不安。

 

“你不想知道吗？”Logan说着缩短了他们之间本就不远的距离。

 

Scott花了一会儿才反应过来，Logan用他自己以前的反问句回答了他的问题。他站在原地没动，但还是忍不住轻轻叹了口气。“模拟结束。”他命令道。一瞬间，浓烟和焦糊味没了踪影，环绕着他们的还是模拟训练室熟悉的金属墙壁。

 

“今天就到这儿了？”Logan挑起了眉毛。这个提问并非全是嘲讽，Scott听得出其中的真诚。

 

“对，今天先到这儿。”他同意道，转过身背对着Logan。“我们明天再继续这个情景。”他说着走向了出口，“跟其他的队员一起。”

 

“加强团队协作。”Logan强调说。

 

这话里带着轻微的嘲弄，但Scott不会上钩的。他无需回头就知道，Logan根本一步都没挪。

 

“对，”他重复，“加强团队协作。” _因为我要让你成为这支队伍的一员，哪怕我会死在这个过程里_ ，他暗自想， _但愿别真走到那步吧。_

 

他慢慢走近出口，等着模拟室的大门自动滑开。没动静。他伸手打开左侧的控制板，输进密码，被闪烁的警告灯吓了一跳。他又试了一次，万一刚才输错了呢。这回绝对是正确的数字，可那红灯再次闪了起来，不让他出去。Scott扫了一眼位于模拟室之上的观测台和控制室，可惜他也知道，那儿没人。今天这次模拟训练是他早先预约的，情景也是他自己编程，所以没有别人监控他们，也别指望有人会这时路过。他叹了口气。今天是什么日子。

 

“有问题吗？”Logan慢慢走近门口。

 

“给我一分钟。”Scott回答。

* * * * *

 

Logan望着包裹在Summers身上的不可思议的冷静。他微微低头，像是在聆听什么无声的声响。Logan开始觉得这是某种心灵感应的形态，虽然Summers并没有这种能力，但他跟那些人有足够的相处经验。他毫不怀疑这位童子军是在默默向教授请求帮助，因为Jean出城去进行亲善活动了。

 

“有问题吗？”Logan又问了一遍。Scott抬起头来。

 

“咱们得在这儿多呆一会儿了，”他走过他身边，回到屋子中央。“我刚跟教授确认过，他说外面没事。学校没遭到攻击之类的，只是计算机系统出了点儿故障。模拟室受到了影响。他会尽快让咱们出去。”

 

Logan不上心地咕哝了一声，跟着Summers走了回来。他知道如果学校遭受了什么危机的话，一定会警铃大作、红灯疾闪，除非安保系统被严重损毁。好在教授和镭射眼都认为现在并没发生这样的危险。若是Xavier天才少年学校成为军队或是其他某种组织的袭击目标，这种事想想也令人忧心。这里可都是孩子，就算有变种能力，也还是孩子。

 

“你真的非要抽那玩意吗？”

 

Summers叉着腰直视着他。这让Logan想起高中那些学生宿舍的主管，没事儿就给不守纪律的学生告状。Summers看着就挺像那种类型。

 

Logan成心长长地吸了一口，故意激怒站在对面的人，接着又干净地吐出一个个圆形的烟圈。“干等着也没别的事可干吧，”他回答。“还是你有别的主意。”他随意加了一句，但不容置疑，这句话没有丝毫随意的成分。

 

他取得了预想的结果，Summers别开了视线，但高高的颧骨上染上的一小点红晕没能逃过Logan的眼睛。上次他们单独共处于此时进行了什么活动，两人都心知肚明。那是一个多星期前，准确地说，十天前。没错，Logan在数着日子，等着镭射眼克服因那一次失控而产生的不安，再安排一次这种一对一的训练课程。

 

Logan绝不情愿承认，但他已经开始习惯同镭射眼这样的单独训练了。他甚至期待这些课程，而且还不仅仅是因为这能让他有机会给那人找茬。镭射眼是出色的战士，在战场上有着超越年龄的老练。即使Logan刚才还损了几句他的战略技巧，但他已经发现，这位队长在面临多种场合时的策略的确是卓有成效的。镭射眼当然不会拘泥于思维定式，他擅长快速适应战斗的势力转换。Logan佩服X战警的凝聚力，而这完全始于他们的队长。

 

可问题在于，他不是那种容易跟团队打成一片的人。他已经太久不曾找到归属了。若想要做成什么事，更简单的方法就是让他独自去做。不过话说回来，镭射眼这种倔强的坚持，还是赢得了他些许吝啬的尊敬。或许在心中的一部分，在很深很深的心底，意识的最远处，他也希望镭射眼在两人的这场斗争中取胜。再次属于一个团队是怎样的感觉？团队是维系在一起的集体，而眼下，金刚狼可不嫉妒（也不想要）这个集体的领导者所背负的责任。

 

“我们可以再做一次模拟，”Scott建议道，但语气里没多少坚持。“AI依然听从声控……只是不愿开门而已。”

 

“我今天模拟得够多的了。”Logan回答。

 

Summers点了点头。“我也是，”他赞同道。他盯着地板好一会儿，终于决定坐了下来，把膝盖收到胸口，用胳膊环住。

 

 _真服气，这孩子压根不懂放松_ ，Logan想道。他把雪茄在手心摁灭，坐到Scott旁边，张手张脚地仰躺在了模拟室的地板上，与Scott拘谨的姿势形成鲜明的对比。

 

“咱们不打算谈谈了吗？”Logan突然说道，打破了蔓延片刻的沉默。用余光撇过去，他发现Summers一动也没动。那孩子绷得像是硬邦邦的雕像。“还是说，你还处在否定阶段？”Logan继续说。“逃避？躲闪？哦，我忘了。你不会逃避躲闪，你只会压抑。”

 

最后这个评价终于使Summers转过眼来看他。幸好，Summers没有跟他装聋作哑。“我还以为你不会谈论你的感情，金刚狼。”他说道。

 

Logan不屑地哼了一声。“谁说要谈感情了？”他回了句嘴。但他知道这是假话。他们两个人之间发生的事代表着无数纠缠在一起的感情，但要想让Logan当着他的面承认，等冰天雪地压倒地狱之火再说吧。

 

自从上次跟Summers的事情以后，他的脑子就全被这事占据了。在他们之后执行的两次任务里，他发现自己总是不知不觉地就在情况出岔子的时候站在了镭射眼身边。他的反应既是保护，也是支援，要看镭射眼在当时的情景下需要哪种。而实话说，不管是哪一种，他的表现都已经跟“团队伙伴”该死的相差无几了。大概这就是Summers为什么还没有放弃他吧。Jean偶尔会用奇怪地目光看他，这让Logan不禁好奇，他这些乱七八糟的想法被他泄露出来了多少。他好奇她知不知道，好奇Scott有没有亲自告诉她。那两人应该就是这种情侣吧——信任，真诚，诸如此类的。反正那些玩意在Logan处理自己的情感问题时都烂得一塌糊涂。

 

“要么打架，要么操，镭射眼，”他开口说。“这就是咱们上次在这间屋里时的情形。”

 

“我倒觉得是又要打架，又要操。”Scott回答。

 

Logan忍不住为Scott灵活的回答笑了出来。这还是他第一次听见这个人说脏话。

 

“这种情况下，就没什么可谈的了。”Scott仍保持着他冷静的姿态。

 

“当然有，”Logan用他能达到的最柔和的语气说道。他用胳膊肘撑起身来。“咱们再来一次吗？”

 

Scott皱起了眉头。“我看不出那有什么意义。”他承认。

 

“所有事都要有意义吗？”

 

“对。”

 

Logan重新躺下，把手枕在脑后，若有所思地望着天花板。“这样怎么样？”他提议。“意义就是，我能完全配合你？在怨恨中做爱是发泄不健康压抑感的挺好途径。”

 

漫长的沉默。然后Scott安静地说，“我不恨你，Logan。”

 

“不吗？”

 

“不。”

 

“那让你说，你为什么会这么做？”

 

这一次的缄默使Logan几乎相信，Scott不会给他回应。

 

“我想做，”Scott最终承认道。“那次很好。我不是说做爱。”在Logan犀利的目光下，Scott短暂犹豫了一下。“我是说，做爱也很好，”他让了一步。“但我真正的意思是，那种忘记自控的感觉……很好。”

 

了然像重锤瞬间击中了Logan，他以常人难以想见的速度翻身将Summers压制在了地上。他侵略般地凑过身体，呼吸着那在过去一周里不断侵占着他梦境——梦境，不是噩梦——的气味。“你想再次忘记自控吗？”他的声音成了低声的咆哮。

 

Summers没有容忍，即使双臂已被牢牢禁锢，他躺在Logan身下的躯体也远远没有屈服的意味。然而那也不是反抗，只是一种平静的耐性，让Logan大开眼界，也恼火不已。

 

“不，”Scott坚定地说。

 

Logan分毫没有放松。他无法看到Scott护目镜之后的双眼，但他定定地注视着他眼睛的位置，直到Scott最终在他的压力下投降，给他解释。

 

“我不像你，Logan。对我而言这不是要么打要么操的事。我不会把性和由性带来的感情区别开，如果我们一直这样下去，事情会发展到别的方向。”

 

Logan松开手坐了下去，跨在Summers的身上，但没有把全部体重压在他的腿上。“那会很糟吗？”他问。

 

Scott烦躁地用手捋捋头发。“我不想知道。”他说。

 

没有双关，没有隐喻。这是他们彼此间最为真诚的一次对话，直率得不沾一点儿怨恨和恶意。Logan觉得这种情况近期内都不会发生第二次了。

 

“Jeannie知道吗？”他决定干脆说到底。

 

“知道，”Scott无意识地回答。

 

Logan点点头，更像是对自己的回应，而非给Scott的反馈。反正他也是这么预料的。对于Jean，他没别的问题要问。问题不在于她，至少在他看来如此。这是仅限于他们两个的事。Scott动了动，Logan看得出他想坐起来。于是他又往后挪挪，让身下的人坐起身。他很清楚两人的双腿几乎缠绕在一起，而他就坐在Scott的大腿上。但只有这一次，他觉得他们无畏的队长不会把他赶走。

 

他们面对着面，Logan觉得这比他们上次共处模拟室时做的事还要更加暧昧。这比他在地板上和镭射眼做爱更亲密，比他不久后在浴室口交更亲密。那一次性爱的交融中少了至关重要的东西，而它残留下的巨大缺口正啃噬着他。他伸出手，趁对面的人来不及逃避，抓住Scott的下颚。

 

“允许我，”他轻声说。Scott似乎马上就要摇头，但Logan紧紧地禁锢住了他。“这不仅是性，”他依然轻轻地说。“求你，”他说。Scott的表情难以捉摸。

 

“这不明智。”很久的一秒之后，Scott说道。

 

“我从没说过自己明智。”Logan欠过身，在Scott有机会反驳以前吻了上去。

 

Scott并不赞同，但他亦没有反抗。他顺从地接受了Logan的触碰，纵容了Logan侵入的舌头。Logan本想给他一个简洁而淳朴的亲吻，就像嘴唇最轻的厮摩。最初的确如此，然而你与一个人的初吻只能发生一次，而Logan知道，那应当令人难忘，尤其，也许他不会再有下一次机会。这个童子军的味道一如Logan的想象——甜蜜、鲜活，就像苹果酒或者苹果派——别去管他们刚花了将近两个小时在模拟室与假想敌和对方又打又跑。

 

这并不是个纯洁的吻，Logan也不知道他先前怎么会有相反的想法。或许是因为Summers的举止太过精心雕琢。他经常思考，若能真正深入这个人的内心会是什么感觉，还是，唯一了解他的办法就是读他的心呢？他没法赢过Jean，不仅是指她的心灵感应能力（要说能力的话当然还有教授），更重要的是他们那么多年的爱、信任与熟悉。他也会思考，他的目光是何时从Jean转移到了Scott身上。或者，其实他所注意的从来都只有Scott，只是被Jean过人的美貌和智慧所遮挡？他现在依然总是试图跟她调情，惹得Scott相当懊恼，但他并非因她而留了下来。他最后一次用舌头在这个男人的口腔探索，却因为要为了单纯的呼吸而与他分开感到难过，最终，他想，Scott能不能至少明白，他已经留下了他的标记。

 

急迫的警报声促使Scott推开了他，越过Logan的肩膀望向紧闭的模拟室大门。Logan还不想放开他，便又往前靠得更近。先前捏住Scott的那只手现在搭上了他的脖颈，另一条胳膊牢牢环着Scott的腰。

 

“计算机故障肯定修好了。”Scott跟他说。“门马上就开了。”

 

Logan感到一阵剧烈的遗憾。时光在从他的指缝溜走，他能感到，平日的那个金刚狼即将重新归来。

 

“恐怕我会毁了你纯洁的名声了？”

 

“我还觉得应该是我毁了你的才对。”Scott迅速地回应。可惜很多人以为他不懂幽默。

 

警报声终止，门近乎无声地缓缓打开，但Logan能听见它的声响。Scott又动了动，虽然Logan的第一反应是把他压在原地，但他抽身站起时，他没有阻拦。Logan没有动，他抬头看着那个让他的生活变得莫名复杂的男人。

 

Scott伸出一只手。片刻之后，Logan握了上去，让Scott把他拽了起来。他攥着那只手，很久没有放开，对方看着他。

 

“咱们还没完呢。”Logan低声说。

 

Scott已经再次换上那副冷漠难辨的镭射眼的面具。他轻轻点点头，松开了手。

 

“Scott，Logan。”Ororo的声音打破了这一刻的安静。“你们都没事吧？教授说你们被困在这儿了。”

 

“我们很好，Ororo。”Scott闪过Logan身边，走向了在门口等待的Ororo。“系统怎么样了？”

 

“已经运转正常了。看起来不像是网络攻击，但我们也在检查。”Ororo向Scott汇报着情况。“Jean刚刚回来，她有消息要说。教授想见我们。”她继续说道，跟上Scott的步子。“你也来，Logan。”她停下来回头看着他，因为很显然，Logan没有跟上来。

 

Scott也停住了。“Logan会来的。”他直视着他。

 

Logan掏出那支没抽完的雪茄重新点燃，Ororo嫌恶地皱起了鼻子。她也不喜欢他抽烟。他深吸一口，冲着镭射眼的方向呼出一阵烟气。

 

“你先走，独眼儿。”他说。

 

**完**

**Author's Note:**

> 这些可爱的变种人属于漫威和福克斯，作者译者均未以此牟利。


End file.
